Todo por falta de comprensión
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Domingo, de la fecha 20 de octubre, año 2013, 15:30 p.m... Su cabello, desgreñado y con trasquilones debido al corte que se había hecho para huir, era azotado por el viento; sus ropas estaban nuevas aún, así que no se veía tan mal, había huido de casa...


Domingo, de la fecha 20 de octubre, año 2013, 15:30 p.m.…

Su cabello, desgreñado y con trasquilones debido al corte que se había hecho para huir, era azotado por el viento.

Sus ropas estaban nuevas aún, así que no se veía tan mal.

Había huido de casa, pero a la edad de 14 años no hay muchas oportunidades en un país como éste…

Nadie la entendía, si lo hubieran hecho no estaría en este estado…

Ella estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de aquel parque, aun no encontraba el puente, y no se atrevía a preguntar por él…

¿Cómo había terminado así?

Ah, sí, por una y mil peleas, primero que nada, _**SUS PADRES**_:

Él, que no la quería; él, que quería a su hermanastra, a alguien que en realidad no tenía nada que ver en la vida de esa pequeña familia, que estaba por desintegrarse…

Y ella, alguien en quien sí podía confiar, alguien que sí la quería, pero estaba poco o nada de tiempo a su lado, tan escasos eran los momentos madre e hija que ella podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano…

En segundo lugar, esos terribles problemas en _**EL COLEGIO**_, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos, a hacer frente a todos esos dolores, a esas tristezas, pero "_NOOO, tenemos que huir de los problemas_" eso era prácticamente lo que le decían sus padres al cambiarla de colegio, lo tuvo que aceptar, pero…

¿Por qué hicieron eso? Bueno, eso la llevaba al siguiente punto…

_**ÉL**_, ella había hecho TODO por él, ella misma se había puesto en peligro con sus padres, ella misma había hecho todo por _**ÉL**_, pero…

¿Qué le daba a cambio? La abandonada, si bien habían ocasiones muy agradables (y hasta placenteras) con _**ÉL**_, también la había tratado mal…

Aun así ella lo amaba, y daría muchas cosas por él, si bien había ocasiones en que lo quería lastimar, también había ocasiones en que…

Estar con _**ÉL**_ era simplemente hermoso…

Sus primeros meses en ese nuevo colegio fueron…

Muy interesantes…

¿Qué pasó allá? Bueno, conoció a nuevas _**AMIGAS**_, Robin, una chica loca, Samyra, alguien más parecida a ella, y Any, una de la mejores amigas que había tenido, si bien hubieron algunas peleas, también hubieron muy buenos momentos, diversión y risas…

Pero los problemas volvieron, no hacía falta esconderse, siempre volverían…

Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? _**ESCAPABA**_, como _**SUS PADRES**_ le habían enseñado…

No había mucho más que hacer, se encontraba en el borde del puente, de aquél puente que había buscado desde hace _**DOS DÍAS**_, en esos _**DOS DÍAS**_ que no volvía a su casa, había escuchado los noticieros, la radio, había carteles con su foto en varias esquinas…

La buscaban, pero ella había tomado sus previsiones…

Su cabello, antes largo y sedoso, ahora era corto y desgreñado, su rostro, antes bien cuidado, era ahora una mezcla de maquillaje y, además de los plásticos de color en los ojos, en estos sólo había odio, soledad, rencor y dolor en su mirada…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Lunes, de la fecha 21 de octubre, año 2013, 05:15 a.m.…

La policía encuentra un cuerpo en las faldas de un puente en construcción, al hacer la rueda de reconocimiento se reconoce que es una mujer, se sexo femenino, aproximadamente 14 años. Una madre llega a la morgue, llorando por su hija, la que había huido hace tres días, al observar el cadáver se da cuenta de que los brazos de la muerta estaban llenos de cortaduras…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Miércoles, de la fecha 23 de octubre, año 2013, 14:00 p.m.…

Un velorio cerrado, mucha gente lloraba por la pérdida de esa chica, ella no se daba cuenta que la gente si la quería… ¿Qué dejó?

-_**SUS PADRES**_, estaban más que desconsolados, el especial su madre, que no sabía qué hacer ante la pérdida de su hija…

-_**EL COLEGIO**_, no sabía que allá mucha gente la quería, todos esos chicos a los que molestaba, todas esas personas a las que llegó a ignorar, lloraban por ella…

-_**ÉL**_, que la amaba, no siempre lo demostraba, ya que era un chico malo, pero ahí sí que lo demostró, no le importó que los padres de ella lo vean, se quedó al lado del ataúd, llorando…

-_**AMIGAS**_ todas ellas la extrañaría, una a una pasaron, llorando la pérdida de una gran amiga, hermana y confidente…

_**SEIS DÍAS**_, seis días atrás nadie se hubiera imaginado esto, hubieran dicho "_¿Es una broma de mal gusto?_" porque eso no se esperaba de ella…

Nadie se atrevió a pensar en otra cosa que no sea en esa chica, en esa hija/hermana/amiga/amor/confidente que perdieron…

Y todo por la falta de comprensión…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: ¿Qué tal? Lo hice pensando en una amiga… Ella aún no escapó, pero está por hacerlo, y no quiero perderla… Re-edite el capítulo, ya que al releerlo noté varios errores…

**Ale: No pusimos al personaje principal, ya que no nos decidimos por ninguna…**

_Any: Así que dígannos quién creen que es…_

Leydi: Queremos saber cómo piensan…

_**Todas: BYEEE**_


End file.
